As one of large causes to deteriorate the durability of an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “light emitting device” or “organic EL device”), there is enumerated a problem of crystallization of an organic material. If the crystallinity of an organic material to be used in the device is high, the organic material in the device causes crystallization due to the storage over a long period of time or the generation of heat in driving the device, resulting in a problem of causing device breakage such as short circuit of the device.
JP-A-2001-196183 describes an organic electroluminescent device containing a compound which is included in a compound represented by formula (1) of the invention as described later. However, this document neither describes nor suggests that a phosphorescent material is used as a light emitting material and that a compound represented by formula (1) is used as a host material (combined use with other light emitting material). Further, this document neither describes nor suggests that L in formula (1) of the invention is a trivalent or polyvalent aromatic hydrocarbon group, a trivalent or polyvalent aromatic heterocyclic group, a trivalent or polyvalent thiophene structure-containing group, or a trivalent or polyvalent carbazole structure-containing group.